


The Wilds Season 2

by musicsetsyoufree



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicsetsyoufree/pseuds/musicsetsyoufree
Summary: Hey everyone! I know we all loved The Wilds and I personally finished it in two days. Instead of waiting for a year for season 2, I decided to try my hand in writing it out. It follows the show with the island and present day storylines, and there will be a focus on Shelby/Toni. Hope you like it!I haven't written any fanfics in almost two years (and even then it was rough) so bear with me (:
Relationships: General Storyline, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	The Wilds Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much Shelby/Toni in this, but I promise there will be much more in the following chapters.

Season 2, Ep 1

DAY 23

“Rachel! RACHEL!!” Nora screams as she wades into the ocean toward her twin sister. She dives in, not caring about any potential danger. It doesn’t even occur to her to be scared of the shark. Not when there’s blood… too much blood.

After swimming for almost thirty seconds straight, Nora gasps for air as she comes up. “Rachel!” There’s a red cloud of blood, but no Rachel and no shark in sight. A wave comes out of nowhere, slapping Nora in the face and causing her to start coughing.

The world feels like it’s ending for Nora. Nothing has gone right; she found out that Jeanette, the other agent in the group, had died on the very first day. And of course there was Leah, who had been highly suspicious since the very beginning, and last night she had caught Nora red-handed. Nora led Leah into a trap, but she escaped. She would spoil everything if the truth came out! And now, Rachel - her twin, her sister, the one she had come here to help in the first place - is missing in a cloud of blood.

Nora takes a deep breath and plunges into the ocean to find her sister. She opens her eyes, the salt water causing them to sting. She swims in a circle, looking for Rachel. _Did the shark- did it- did it-_ Nora can’t complete the thought. _Rachel_ must _be here still._ And then she sees it- a vague outline. Nora swims as fast as she can, but she’s running out of air. When she comes up for a breath of air, she hears the other girls screaming and shouting in the distance. Then she goes back down under, a feeling of panic threatening to consume her.

But then finally there’s some luck. She sees Rachel floating in the water, and propels herself toward her. Nora grabs ahold of Rachel’s armpits and uses all her strength to drag her to the surface. “Help! HELP!!” Nora cries out, struggling against the waves. Rachel is unconscious but still breathing. Nora hasn’t been able to assess the damage yet, partly because she’s afraid to look. If Rachel is dying…

A few moments later, Dot and Fatin reach Nora and Rachel, with the others running up closeby. Once they’ve gotten clear of the water, they lay Rachel out on the ground. Only then does Nora realise what’s wrong. “Oh my GOD!” Nora shrieks, jumping back, her usual calm evaporating in a second. Rachel’s left hand is missing and in its place is a bloody stump that’s bleeding profusely. The sand is stained bright red. The entire group of girls gathered around let out a collective gasp at the sight and then there’s a split second of silence.

“Quick! What are you all _doing?!_ I need a cloth or shirt!” Nora shouts, falling to her knees and trying to stem the bleeding with her hands. Martha turns around and runs for her suitcase. “What do I do- what do I do- what do I do-” Nora whispers urgently to herself. _Would wrapping the wound in extra cloth even be able to stop the bleeding? What if Rachel bled out? What if-_

“Here,” someone says and a few extra shirts are pressed into Nora’s hands. She takes them, murmuring a word of thanks, and wraps them around the stump that was once Rachel’s hand.

“Shelby, Toni, grab some firewood, would ya?” Dot says quickly. Everyone but Nora, who is tending to Rachel, looks inquisitively at Dot. _How in the hell would fucking firewood help at the moment?_ they were all obviously wondering.

“We might have to cauterize the wound,” Dot says gravely. She saw it once on a survivalist show she used to watch with her late dad. If the blood flow didn’t stop in time, Dot knew cauterizing Rachel’s wound might be the only way to save her.

“Okay, we’re on it,” Shelby says, glancing at Toni, who nods in confirmation. They start jogging in the direction of the woods.

“Rachel, Rachel,” Nora pleads, adding another shirt on top of the first, which had already been bled through. “Wake up, please.” Rachel remained unconscious, no matter how hard Nora shook her.

“It’s you!” a depraved voice suddenly shouts. “NORA, I CAN’T _BELIEVE_ YOU!!” Nora barely has a moment to half-turn towards the shout before she feels two hands on her shoulders. Leah, a crazed look on her face, shoves Nora with all her strength. Nora falls hard onto her side into the sand, losing her grip on Rachel’s bandages.

“Leah, what are you-?!” Martha starts, alarmed.

“LEAH, stop!!” Fatin shouts, grabbing onto the taller girl. But Leah is unable to be reached. She elbows and aggressively shakes Fatin off, diving back to grab onto Nora. Dot and Martha, who are both nearby, pull Leah back. A few moments later, with Fatin’s help, they manage to subdue Leah. “What are you doing?!” Fatin asks Leah incredulously as the three of them struggle to hold her back from Nora, who has dragged herself back to Rachel. Nora grabs the bloody clothes and tries to stem the incessant bleeding.

“It’s- it’s NORA! IT’S NORA!” Leah shouts over and over, trying to free herself.

“What?!” Dot says, looking at Leah in disbelief. “You’ve got to fucking SHUT UP about your crazy theories! Rachel’s hand has just been fucking bitten off by a fucking shark and you’re attacking Nora??”

“I need more clothes! I need more!” Nora half-sobs as Rachel’s bleeding stump pumps out more and more blood. “HELP! She’s dying!”

“SHE’S THE ONE, SHE’S WORKING WITH THEM!” Leah shouts, her eyes bulging. She attempts to escape from the grips of Dot, Fatin, and Martha, but they hold her tight.

“She’s gone off the deep end,” Fatin whispers in horror, looking at Leah with wide eyes. _Leah’s paranoia must’ve finally gotten the better of her_ , she thinks. Ever since she accused Shelby and it turned out that Shelby was only trying to hide her fake dentures, Leah’s credibility had taken a nosedive.

“I’M NOT CRAZY!” Leah screams so loudly that everyone winces. “SHE LED ME INTO A HOLE IN THE GROUND!”

“Help, I need help!” Nora wails; the last piece of clothing has been completely soaked through with dark red blood. It’s dripping onto her hands and there’s too much. She’s blocked out Leah’s accusations because there’s only so much she can deal with at one time. Rachel is the most important person in her life and she’s bleeding out right in front of her eyes.

“We’ve got her,” Dot says, “Fatin, get more clothes! Now!” Fatin lets go and sprints back to Martha’s bag to grab more clothes. She returns a moment later with a few jackets and another two shirts.

Nora, in her panic, had forgotten to make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. She remembers and quickly says, “Fatin, I need a stick or something! A toothbrush, something thin and straight!” Fatin turns around, running back to the supplies. She sifts through Martha’s suitcase, the closest bag, finally finding a toothbrush. Fatin returns with it and gives it to Nora.

Nora grabs the toothbrush and ties one of Martha’s shirts to it and tightly around Rachel’s arm, an inch back from the stump. She finishes the tourniquet, and the bleeding slows.

“It’s Nora… it’s Nora…” Leah mumbles, her outburst causing her to become tired. Being dehydrated and food-deprived have added onto her toll. Dot and Martha let go and she sags to the ground.

“We’re back with firewood!” Shelby announces, dropping the broken branches in her arms on the ground.

“Did we miss anything?” Toni rasps. She clears her throat. “We heard some shouting.”

“It was Leah,” Fatin says in a low voice, eyeing the taller girl curled up in a ball on the ground. Leah is muttering to herself with her hands clamped to her ears, covering them. “She’s… she’s honestly gone batshit crazy. Started accusing Nora of the same shit she was saying about Shelby earlier.”

“Oh,” Toni says, glancing at Shelby. “Well…”

“Start a fire!” Shelby cuts across. “Rachel needs help. That’s what’s most important right now.”

“Oh, right,” Dot says. She grabs the lighter from where it had fallen to the ground and squats near the firewood. She uses Shelby’s knife to strip down a smaller branch, creating kindling to start a fire.

“Oh, my,” Shelby gasps, her Texan accent strong. She and Toni had walked over to Rachel, who was still bleeding despite Nora’s best efforts. “Is she…?”

“She’s alive!” Nora says, breathing erratically. “But the bleeding won’t stop.”

Right then, Rachel groans and her eyes flutter. She lets out a strangled scream, her eyes widening and tears springing up. “Something fucking HURTS,” she gets out before collapsing back onto the ground.

“I need pain meds! Something!” Nora says, her panic welling up again.

Toni turns around and sprints back to the bag of medicine. She grabs a pallet of Advil ibuprofen pills and goes back, her athletic legs carrying her fast. “Here, here’s Advil. I don’t know if it’ll be strong enough.”

Nora snatches it out of Toni’s hands, ripping the packet of six open and piling them all into her hand. “Rachel, Rachel, I’m so sorry. You need to wake up, you need to take these.” She shakes her sister gently, finally causing Rachel to open her eyes and let out a cry of pain. Nora pours the six Advil pills into her twin’s mouth and puts her hands over her mouth. “Swallow!”

Rachel gets the pills down, then lets out another high-pitched groan. “Nora… why… it hurts so much… please…”

_It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault,_ Nora thinks, beginning to cry. “I’m sorry Rachel, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” _Why did I ever think this was a good idea?_

Meanwhile, Dot has gotten the fire started. It’s small but heating up quickly. She holds the knife in the flames, waiting for it to heat up to at least 300 degrees. She remembers that’s the needed temperature- hot, but not too hot (as in glowing white or red).

Ten minutes later, Nora is still pressing blood-soaked clothes against Rachel’s wound, and the group is huddled around Rachel and the fire. No one is speaking, just tiredly slumped in a circle, hoping the whole ordeal would be over soon.

“Okay!” Dot declares, holding up the knife. “I think it’s hot enough now. Is Rachel out? Because I don’t want her awake for this.”

“Yeah, and she took the painkillers. She should be okay,” Nora says quietly, looking at Rachel’s face. The sun is hiding behind clouds, so the flickering firelight is casting the most light. Rachel looks peaceful as she lies unconscious, oblivious to the fact that she has lost her left hand and life will never be the same again.

“Here I go. Get ready to hold down her legs and arms if she wakes up,” Dot warns. Nora quickly takes off all the clothes wrapped around Rachel’s left arm, leaving the bloody stump exposed. Dot hesitates for a split second before grabbing ahold of Rachel’s arm and pressing the knife against the open wound. There’s a hissing sound as it meets the raw flesh. After a few seconds, Dot pulls the knife back, not wanting to cause permanent damage. When she sees that Rachel has remained unconscious, Dot spends the next minute systematically cauterizing every inch of the wound until the bleeding is very minimal.

Nora slowly unravels the tourniquet and pulls the toothbrush out. When there isn’t any discernible increase in blood flow from the wound, she finally smiles slightly. “Thank you, Dot, thank you,” she says, sitting back and laying on the sand. What were the chances that Rachel would decide to take a dip in the ocean right as a bloodthirsty shark comes along? It must’ve been one in a hundred, but of course it happened.

“Nora, do you know why Leah would be accusing you?” Fatin asks. She doesn’t think Leah is in her right mind, but she wants to check just to make sure.

Nora is quiet for a moment. “I don’t know,” she finally mutters. “I was only trying to help her, but she said she needed space. All I’m doing is trying to help, to do something good,” Nora half-cries. Even though the other girls don’t understand the true meaning of what she’s trying to say, Nora knows- she wants to create a better and safer world led by females. The male-dominated world was responsible for Quinn’s death, and for so many other hardships in everyone’s life, especially Rachel’s.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Martha assures her, reaching over to pat her on the shoulder. “You did so well, you helped save Rachel.”

Nora looks up through her watery smile. “I just… I just…” Exhausted, she closes her eyes again and falls asleep.

PRESENT DAY

Leah breathes heavily as she looks up at the monitors. It shows live camera feeds of a group of boys around a fire. On an island…

“What the fuck,” she breathes out. When Shelby had passed her the note saying “You Were Right,” Leah had felt validated, and now… There was something wrong, something so wrong with this place, with everything that had happened. She was supposed to be with the FBI, who were conducting an investigation… but here were cameras, showing a group of similar people trapped on an island, as she and the girls had been.

“What…” Leah breathes out, her mind starting to spin. What should she do? It was unsafe here, everything was all wrong… She hears shouts in the distance, causing her to jump and turn around. What if she was found out of her room? Leah just wants to escape, deep down. She wants to run away. After being stuck in her room for almost a week, she’s had nothing to do but relive her recent experiences and try to avoid thinking about Jeff. It’s been so hard.

There are echoing footsteps as several people walk past. Leah presses her ear up against the door to listen. “Code… Yes, she’s alright… Alive, barely… What happened?” The voices meld together and then fade away as the speakers walk out of earshot.

Leah takes a deep breath, massaging her temples with her fingers. What should she do? Try to escape? Go back to her room and pretend like nothing happened? When she was talking with Agent Young, he said it would all be over soon… but could she trust him?

Leah slides down to the ground. Her mind is starting to spiral out of control. _They’re out to get me!_ she thinks, her breaths coming shorter and shorter. _We were put on the island on purpose! Everything is a lie…_

Several minutes later, she finally steels herself and gets up. She decides to go back to her room- she didn’t want to get caught or else what would they do to her? Leah slips back into her room, leaving the napkin in the door. Maybe when she got her strength up, she would try again. She falls down onto her bed and buries her head in the pillows. The past three months of her life have been a living hell and she’s still in it... 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you like! Also any suggestions are welcome <3


End file.
